To Become A Queen
by LadyHannahMuir
Summary: Anne of Cleves is destined to marry King Henry VIII of England but after a bad first encounter leaves the betrothed couple on bad terms, Anne will do all she can to become the wife Henry wants and the Queen of England she needs to be. Rating for language and mature situations. {STORY ON HIATUS TILL FURTHER NOTICE!}
1. A New Beginning

Hello lovely people! Welcome to the first chapter of my newest Tudor story _To Become A Queen._ I'm probably only going to post the first three chapters on here and the rest on wattpad (but don't worry wattpad is free to use and the link to my wattpad profile is on my profile ). Anna of Cleves is my second favorite of Henry's wives (my favorite being Anne Boleyn) and I feel she is so under represented in fan fiction so I decided to take a shot at writing a story about her. I hope you enjoy. Remember to review!

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

 _ **"I like her not! I like her not!"**_ **  
**  
Those words rang through her head. Anna of Cleves had just met her future husband King Henry of England and he hated her. She wasn't pretty enough for him and he found her repulsive in her Germanic styled gown and headdress. Anna knew she wasn't as pretty as her sister Amelia but her brother had always told her she was just as pretty as Amelia.

The English were a strange people who judged harshly and valued beauty over everything. She had been told on her journey into Dover about the kings past 3 marriages. One wife divorced, one beheaded, and one dead from child bed fever and all of the wives were beautiful in their own ways.

The first wife, Catherine of Aragon was a Spanish beauty know at the time of her youth as the most beautiful princess in Christendom. She had long auburn hair, sun kissed skin, merry blue eyes, and was a women of shrewd intelligence and cunning but had met her fate by disagreeing with King Henry and found herself locked away from her only child till her death.

The second wife, Anne Boleyn was no English flower with her swarthy skin, and hair and eye so dark a brown they looked black. Anne Boleyn had a charm that could bewitch anyone and a quick wit to match her charm. She had enslaved the king to her passion for nearly a decade but once he tired of her she met her death at the scaffold and a beheading by sword. Her 2 year old daughter branded a bastard and exiled, shunned for the blood that ran in her tiny veins.

The third and most recent wife was Jane Seymour. She was a traditional English rose with pale blonde hair, eyes the same blue as the sky and skin as pale and creamy as milk. She had given birth to the Prince of Wales before not even a fortnight later succumbing to death by child bed fever. There was court gossip everywhere about how Jane was Henry's favorite wife and how deeply the King had grieved after her death.  
Anna would have to learn from her predecessors so as to not make the same mistakes they did and she would learn to be the kind of wife Henry wanted. She would learn to become an English rose. A Tudor rose. She would become the greatest Queen Consort the English people had ever seen.

She refused to be humiliated again.


	2. The Thorn on the Rose

Hello my lovelies! Second chapter is up here and on wattpad. Enjoy! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!

Lady Agatha O'Muir gripped the bolts of fabric tight to her frame as she hurried back to the Queen's Apartment. The seamstresses were here to design Lady Anna's wedding dress as well as the peerage ceremony dress. King Henry had announced that his bride to be would be titled Duchess of Richmond and Pembroke as a wedding gift and the peerage ceremony was to be held next week. The future Queen had been learning English for the past month since her arrival in Dover and had progressed wonderfully. She still had a mild German accent but even that was beginning to fade and she had started to wear English fashion. She had also begun to learn had to play the harp and lute and to play cards. Since then the King had warmed up to his German bride to be much to the relief of his privy council and Lord Chancellor. Lady Agatha bobbed a curtsy at the groom who opened the apartment door for her and she quickly set the bolts of fabric down on the table before they slipped from her grip as she spoke "My lady I have brought the fabric you asked for, I set them down on the table for you to look at."

"Thank you Aggie dear. You may go back to your grandfather's apartments for the rest of the afternoon and I will see you at supper." Anna spoke as she turned for the seamstress who was busy measuring her. Anna liked Aggie a lot, and considered her a dear friend and wonderful lady in waiting. She felt close to the young girl even though she was only 17 because Aggie was also a stranger to England, having been born and raised in Scotland. Aggie was the eldest grandchild of the Scottish ambassador Lord Charles O'Muir who was here to discuss a possible betrothal for the Lady Elizabeth Tudor to Lord Robert Stewart the Earl of Oakley as well as to find a proper match for his favorite grandchild.

"You may get down now my lady and select the fabrics you would like for your peerage dress." the seamstress said as she quickly wrote the measurements she needed down. Anna breathed a sigh of relief and made her way over to the table were the fabric bolts sat. A bolt of rich red satin caught her eyes and she ran her hands over the smooth material. A blush pink satin with a deep red design of strawberries and vines caught her attention next and she draped the red stain over the blush pink and smiled. It was perfect. Maidenly but regal and would look wonderful with her hair and complexion.

"These two my lady seamstress," Anna said as she handed the fabrics to the seamstresses assistant " in the traditional english style with ruby buttons on the sleeves if you can." The seamstress nodded in confirmation and packed up the fabrics and her other tools. "We should have the dress done and ready for a fitting in 3 days my lady." the seamstress and her assistant curtsied to Anna before leaving.

Anna sat down on the couch near Lady Katheryn Howard and Lady Mary Tudor and picked up her embroidery. "Lady Mary, please tell me what your father the King wants in a wife?" Anna asked as she stitched the Tudor rose on a handkerchief . "He has warmed up to me since my lessons have begun but there must be more I can do?"

Mary Tudor sat stitching a shirt for her father, her needle weaving in and out of the fabric with ease. "You must be meek when needed but learn to share your ideas as well. Father use to love when my mother would share her ideas with him but he loved how Jane use to stay in the background." Mary sat her stitching in her lap and stared Anna in the eyes. "You must find a middle ground my lady. Be meek but strong. Father will come to love you once you figure out how to do so. You are also remarkable fit and healthy with a strong figure and once you give him a new son he will adore you more than any other wife before you."

Anna stared at the rose she was busy stitching, mulling over Mary's words before nodding and looking at her ladies speaking jovially. "God send me well to keep ladies and let there be many fine princes in the nursery soon. Now let us return to our sewing we must have these gifts ready for Christmas." The ladies returned to their sewing, softly chatting about the latest court gossip and fashion. Anne pricked her finger as she continued stitching the Tudor rose and stared at the ruby drop of blood that seeped from her fingertip, a chill passing threw her. 'God help me if I prove to be barren or only able to bare daughters.' Anna thought with a shudder before returning to her sewing.

I hope you enjoyed! And yes, Lady Agatha O'Muir and her grandfather Charles O'Muir are of my own creation and not actual historical figures. They are based on my ancestors who did live during the time of King Henry's court in Scotland. You'll see more of Aggie later on.


	3. Chapter Notice

Hello lovely people. It is with a heavy heart that I have decided to stop uploading chapter of my Tudor stories to this site due to numerous formatting errors.

I will be completing all my Tudor stories at some point but it will NOT be on this site so please go check out wattpad as that is where all my Tudor stories will be from now on. I will be going back and fixing some errors I have been notified off and putting all the chapters from here to my Wattpad account. I am sorry to all my followers who love my Tudor stories but I can no longer tolerate all the errors caused by so that is my reason for moving sites. You can find me here with out the spaces www. /user/ LadyHannahMuir and again I am sorry for having to do this. There are new chapters available on wattpad of my stories. I love you all for following my stories, thank you so much.

Sincerely LadyHannahMuir.


End file.
